runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defender of Varrock
Strange rumours of zombies organising themselves in the Wilderness have been heard and Captain Rovin asked the adventurer to go with his scout Hartwin, who reportedly saw a shadowy figure and a zombie army. Zombies are not unusual, but it was alarming to see them forming lines as zombies are not intelligent enough to do so. Hartwin and the adventurer set about to investigate the Graveyard of Shadows where the army of zombies was seen. Nearby footprints were also found and the adventurer used his/her tracking skills to figure out where the trail of footprints led. A grubby kep was found along the way. Eventually, the trail led to the entrance of the Chaos Temple which had a hidden trapdoor. Using the grubby key found earlier, the adventurer unlocked the trapdoor and descended with Hartwin. To their surprise, dozens of armoured zombies awaited them. The two of them made it pass the hordes without sounding the alarm and eventually reached a safe balcony where the two of them saw a gargoyle named Sharathteerk as well as Zemouregal, the same Mahjarrat that attacked Varrock with an army of zombies many years ago. Furthermore, the same legendary Arrav, the hero of Varrock, but he was under the control of Zemouregal. Zemouregal wanted to obtain the Shield of Arrav in preparations for heading north. Sharatheerk even offered the idea of allying with Lucien, Zemouregal's cousin, but he turned down the idea. Using bottles of red mist, the adventurer and Hartwin went to deeper into the dungeon in an attempt to figure out when and where this zombie army will attack. Soon enough, they met Arrav himself - although under Zemouregal's control, his mind was intact and could easily converse. Arrav was about to tell them how they could help him until he gets summoned away. Eventually, the zombie army was ready to battle and was headed to Varrock. The only hope they had against the army was to use the Shield of Arrav, but no one except the Imcando dwarves knew. In desperation, Hartwin gave the adventurer a Varrock teleport. The adventurer hurried to ask Thurgo about using the shield. Thurgo told him/her that the shield was created at the sacred forge at the dwarven hall of Camdozaal which was buried underneath Ice Mountain. Deep within the ruins of Camdozaal was another Imcando dwarf named Ramarno. He currently lives in the ruins despite being blind. Ramarno told the adventurer that blurite ore needed to be used in the Sacred Forge to activate it. Soon enough, the adventurer entered a dreamlike sequence and saw images of people he knew such as Traiborn, Queen Ellamaria, Lord Rologarth and the Wise Old Man. They explain that only a direct descendant of one of the elders who founded Varrock can use the Shield of Arrav. Unfortunately, Zemouregal appeared in the dream sequence taunting the adventurer that he/she was too late. The zombie army had breached the walls of Varrock. The adventurer hurried as fast as he/she possibly could and found Varrock Palace overrun with zombie soldiers. The local guard was not holding up well so the adventurer proceeded to the Varrock library for the year 160 census, looking for anyone who might be able to use the shield. Unfortunately, none of the possible citizens the adventurer found could use the shield until he/she met up with Dimintheis again. The shield responded to Dimintheis' touch. Although he did not have the same last name as one of the founding elders, the bloodline married into the Fitzharmon family making Dimintheis a direct descendant. Using the shield, Dimintheis was able to repel the zombie army, forcing Arrav, Sharathteerk and Zemouregal to flee. The invasion was put to an end, though Zemouregal was still at large. The story continues in Curse of Arrav. Lore learned from the quest *Lucien was revealed to be Zemouregal's cousin. *More information on the Imcando dwarves was uncovered such as the existence of Camdozaal and the fact that Thurgo is not the last Imcando dwarf. *Dimintheis is a direct descendant from one of the elders who founded Varrock. *The Shield of Arrav's power is seen first hand. Category:Quests Category:Arrav series